The Child That No One Loves
by Pikadaj
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara is the child that no one loves…


**Title:** The Child that no one loves  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **Sabaku no Gaara; The child that no one loves…  
**Disclaimer:** If I'd own Naruto, do you think I would be writing this? O.o;

* * *

The rain is pouring down from the sky as a pale face looks up at the moon. Smudged Kohl starts to drip over the pale face, colouring the slightly flustered pink cheeks black.

Shaking his crimson hair out of his face, the person, the boy, the _child_ starts to walk from his place on the hill where he was standing a moment ago. 12 Years old, and yet older then the older Kazekage that has ever walked these streets the boy is. Looking around, ancient wisdom visible in his cold mint-green eyes, the boy walks over the wet pavement.

People look at him in disgust and whisper behind their hands, but even though the boy can hear the whispers, he ignores them. To him, the times of caring are over, and to him they will probably never come back anymore. Fear is visible in the eyes of the humans around him, snarling at the people around him, the boy let's a trail of sand rise up from the gourd on his back with but a single motion of his hand.

Gasping, the people back away and return to the things they were doing, leaving the boy to his thoughts with no one to interfere.

Glancing up, disinterest clearly visible in his otherwise emotionless eyes, the boy looks down at the ground again, not finding anything worthy of his glance.

He is one of the most hated beings in the country, the most hated creature in the hidden village of sand, and yet the strongest shinobi that the village will ever have.

Glancing at the rain that is still pouring down that is wetting his sand and makes it almost as heavy as mud, the boy closes his eyes for a moment. The sand is harder to control now. Harder; but not impossible for a talent such as the boy.

Opening his eyes the boy comes face to face with a total of twelve men that surround him, though he already knew that. He already felt their presence long before they arrived here.

"You can't use your sand now, can you, you worthless demon!" one of the men yells at the small boy who just looks at him, no emotion in his cold eyes.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

The man runs towards the boy, a sword in his hands, ready to strike and take the life of their young kazekage.

Just as the man trusts his swords to the neck of the boy, a wall of wet sand comes up to shield the crimson haired one, and the sword, that was once as sharp as the sharpest wind that ever roared in the village breaks in two.

Even though the mud-like sand is slower then normally, it is fast enough to protect the boy that controls it. One by one the men fail to attack the youth, and as the youth raises his hand, the sand wraps itself around one of the humans that had dared to attack him, and with a simple fist, the man is no more.

Not even blinking while blood mixed with rain start to pour over him and others, the boy turns him stony glare to the eleven men that are still left.

"The freak killed him!" the man that had tried to attack the boy first yells. "It killed him! The demon killed my brother!"

One by one the men start to run away, hoping to reach save haven back home with their wives and children, but one by one they are captured by the sand and receive a personal invitation to meet their maker.

The boy watches calmly as the drops of blood stop before walking away, not caring that he is walking over a bloodied path, not caring at all.

Not once did his expression falter, not once did his eyes change, but there isn't any need for that, for it is not expected of him.

He is the kazekage of the Suna village

He is the Shinigami of Konoha

He is a Devil

He is a Demon

He is a Murderer

He is a Sinner

He is the always unaffected; Sabaku no Gaara

The child that no one loves…

**

* * *

Well, that was for my first Naruto fic n,n;  
I have a few more on my notebooks all yaoi of course, hehehe NejixGaara SasukexGaara (A) but this is on the ff first.  
Tell me if ya liked it ;)**


End file.
